I'm Not Your Dongsaeng
by isfa.id
Summary: Aku mencintaimu lebih dari seorang Hyung… sungguh… aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Jadi aku mohon jangan anggap aku dongsaengmu, karena aku tidak suka itu. Aku ingin kamu menjadi milikku, karena aku sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milikmu… cintai aku Hyung. HaeBum.


**Tittle : I'm Not Your Dongsaeng**

**Pairing : HaeBum**

**Hah… sebenernya saya g' niat bikin FF ini, karena saya lebih suka KiHae daripada HaeBum. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur janji, akhirnya saya buat juga, meskipun saya tidak mendapatkan **_**feel**_**nya. Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan.**

_**Happy reading**_

**- isfa_id -**

_Aku mencintaimu lebih dari seorang _Hyung_… sungguh… aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Jadi aku mohon jangan anggap aku _dongsaeng_mu, karena aku tidak suka itu. Aku ingin kamu menjadi milikku, karena aku sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milikmu… cintai aku _Hyung_, sebagai seorang _namja_, bukan sebagai seorang _namdongsaeng_. Cintai aku!_

.

.

"_Eomma_… dia siapa?" seorang _namja_ kecil berusia tujuh tahun bertanya tentang seorang anak manis yang digendong oleh ibunya.

"Ini _namdongsaeng_mu _jagi_…"

"_Namdongsaeng_ Hae?" tanya _namja_ kecil itu lagi tidak percaya.

"_Ne_… mulai sekarang Donghae kecil _Eomma_ sudah menjadi _Hyung_."

.

.

"_Hyung_…"

Donghae terkesiap saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, dia segera menyimpan file yang baru saja diketiknya dan langsung mematikan laptopnya. Dia menoleh ke arah seorang _namja_ yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dan tersenyum. "_Waeyo?_" tanyanya lembut.

_Namja_ itu segera masuk dan duduk di sebelah Donghae dan memeluk tangannya erat, "Bummie mau tidur dengan _Hyung_, boleh?"

Donghae melepaskan pelukkan tangan Kibum dari tangannya dan memegang pundaknya, "_Waeyo?_ Bummie mimpi buruk lagi?"

Kibum mengangguk mengiyakan, "Bummie takut _Hyung_."

Donghae tersenyum melihat _dongsaeng_nya ini, Kibum, ya… Kim Kibum. Anak yang diadopsi oleh ibunya tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Kibum masih berusia dua tahun, dan dia adalah anak mungil yang sangat lucu dan manja. Sifatnya itu bahkan tidak berubah sekarang, meski usianya sudah lima belas tahun, dia tetap lucu, dan terlebih dia masih sangat suka bermanja dengan Donghae.

"Kalau begitu Bummie tidur dengan _Hyung_ malam ini," ucapan Donghae itu sukses membuat Kibum tersenyum lebar dan segera mencium pipi Donghae.

"_Saranghae Hyung_…"

"_Nado_…"

.

.

Kibum berbaring di tempat tidur dan memandang punggung Donghae yang tidur membelakanginya. Dia memiringkan posisi tidurnya dan kembali memandangi punggung Donghae, punggung yang menurutnya sangat hangat. Kibum menggeser tubuhnya perlahan hingga kini dia sudah benar-benar dekat dengan tubuh Donghae. '_Hyung_… _jeongmal saranghaeyo_…' ucapnya dalam hati dan melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Donghae.

.

.

Donghae tersenyum melihat tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya, disentuhnya perlahan tangan itu dan menggenggamnya erat. 'Tetaplah menjadi _namdongsaeng_ku yang manis, _saranghae_… _jeongmal saranghaeyo_…'

**- isfa_id -**

'BRAKKK…'

Kibum langsung menutup pintu kamarnya kasar saat Donghae membawa seorang _yeoja_ dan memperkenalkannya sebagai _yeoja chingu_nya. Kibum marah, Kibum kesal, Kibum cemburu, Kibum tidak bisa menerima itu. Donghae itu _hyung_nya… bukan… Donghae adalah orang yang dia cintai.

"_Mianhae_…" ucap Donghae ke Hyena.

"_Gwaenchanha_… mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang," jawab Hyena dan segera berjalan menuju pintu, hingga Donghae menahannya. "Tidak usah mengantarku, aku pulang sendiri saja," ucapnya karena mengerti dengan niat Donghae.

Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat Hyena masuk ke dalam taksi.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Donghae kesal saat masuk ke kamar Kibum.

"Pergi… aku tidak mau melihatmu," ucap Kibum yang bukan merupakan jawaban yang Donghae inginkan.

"Panggil aku _Hyung_, Bummie!"

"Kamu bukan _Hyung_ku…"

Donghae tersentak mendengar ucapan Kibum. Dia tahu dia bukan _hyung_ kandung Kibum, dan Kibum juga tahu itu. Tapi selama ini Kibum tidak pernah berkata seperti itu padanya. Semarah-marahnya Kibum dia akan tetap mendengar Kibum memanggilnya _hyung_. Tapi kenapa sekarang seperti ini, ada apa dengan _namdongsaeng_ manisnya. Ke mana Kibum yang lucu dan manis itu?

"Bummie…"

"Pergi… aku bilang pergi!"

"Bummie…"

"PERGI!"

**- isfa_id -**

"Bummie harus berjanji, Bummie akan menjadi _dongsaeng_ yang manis untuk Hae _hyung_, eoh?"

Kibum terbangun, mengapa dia memimpikan itu, kejadian lima tahun lalu, kata-kata _eomma_nya lima tahun lalu sebelum meninggal. Dia sudah berjanji menjadi _dongsaeng_ yang manis untuk Donghae, tapi dia… dia… tidak ingin hanya dianggap sebagai _dongsaeng_, dia… ingin lebih.

Kibum bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, dilihatnya Donghae sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya, 'Pasti tugas kuliah lagi,' batinnya. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekati Donghae, "Huh," dia menarik nafas saat sudah berdiri di belakang Donghae dan kemudian memeluk lehernya, "_Hyung_… _mianhae_…"

Donghae tidak berkutik dan tetap bergelut dengan apa yang sedang dia kerjakan, "_Hyung_… _mianhae_…" Donghae masih tidak bergeming, "_Hyung_…"

Kibum memajukan mulutnya kesal, hingga tiba-tiba 'cup…' Donghae mencium pipinya. Kibum tersenyum dan memeluk Donghae lebih erat.

.

.

Kibum duduk di sebelah Donghae sambil terus memandanginya. Donghae masih sibuk berkutat dengan tugas kuliahnya, dia tahu Kibum sedang memperhatikannya tapi dia tidak merasa terganggu selama Kibum diam. Kibum tersenyum memandangi setiap lekuk wajah Donghae, mata, hidung, bibir, pipi, dagu, dahi, semuanya dia suka.

Donghae menutup laptopnya setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, "Lapar?" tanyanya ke Kibum yang masih setia tersenyum sambil menatapnya.

Kibum menggeleng.

"Mau tidur?"

Kibum mengangguk.

Donghae mengusap kepala Kibum sambil tersenyum kemudian membereskan meja dari semua buku tebalnya dengan bantuan Kibum. "_Hyung_… Bummie tidur dengan _Hyung_ ya?" tanya Kibum setelah selesai membereskan meja yang mendapat anggukkan dari Donghae.

"_Dongsaeng Hyung_ tidak pernah berubah, eoh? Tetap manja."

Kibum memajukan mulutnya membuat Donghae tersenyum lebar, "_Hyung_…"

"Hm…"

"_Saranghae_…"

"Kamu tidak bosan mengatakan itu setiap hari?"

"_Ani_… karena aku mencintai _Hyung_..."

Donghae tersenyum dan kembali mengusap kepala Kibum, "_Nado_… sekarang kita tidur, besok mau _Hyung_ antar ke sekolah?"

"_Ne_…"

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum segera berlari setelah mendapat pesan dari Donghae, Donghae bilang dia sudah menunggu di depan sekolah. Kibum benar-benar tidak menyangka Donghae menjemputnya, tadi pagi diantar dan sekarang dijemput, Kibum sangat senang.

"_Hyung_…" teriaknya saat melihat Donghae di depan sekolahnya, tapi perlahan senyumnya menghilang saat melihat seseorang disamping Donghae, Hyena, _yeoja_ yang dibencinya karena merebut cinta Donghae yang seharusnya hanya menjadi miliknya.

Kibum berjalan perlahan mendekati Donghae, dirangkulnya segera tangan Donghae dan mencium pipinya sambil menatap Hyena tajam. Donghae tidak menyadari tatapan Kibum dan hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Kibum. Kemudian Donghae membukakan pintu mobil untuk membiarkan Hyena masuk tapi Kibum langsung menyerobot dan duduk di jok depan.

"_Gwaenchanha_, aku di belakang saja," jawab Hyena. Dia tahu Kibum tidak menyukainya sejak dia ke rumah Donghae kemarin, ah salah… tapi sejak lima tahun yang lalu, saat mereka baru kenal.

.

.

Selama perjalanan Kibum terus mengoceh tanpa membiarkan Donghae bicara sedikitpun dengan Hyena. Dia memandang Hyena yang duduk di belakang dari kaca mobil, dan sepertinya Hyena menyadarinya sehingga dia hanya bisa tertunduk.

Kibum turun dari mobil setelah sampai di rumah dan langsung menarik Donghae. Dia membiarkan Hyena turun sendiri dari mobil tanpa membiarkan Donghae untuk membuka pintunya. "_Hyung_… aku lapar," ucapnya saat mereka sudah ada di dalam rumah.

"Kamu ganti baju dulu, nanti _hyung_ siapkan makan siang untuk kita bertiga."

'Bertiga?' Kibum melihat Hyena yang berdiri di belakang mereka, dia tersenyum sinis dan langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian Kibum segera keluar kamar dan menemui Donghae yang sedang berada di dapur. "_Hyung_… ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanyanya manja sambil memeluk tangan Donghae.

"Tidak usah, kamu tunggu saja di meja makan," jawab Donghae sambil terus berkutat dengan sayuran dan bumbu masak.

Kibum sedikit melirik Hyena yang sedang menyiapkan piring di meja makan, 'Dia memintaku menunggu di meja makan bersama wanita itu?' batin Kibum. "_Ani Hyung_, aku di sini saja menemani _Hyung_."

.

.

Akhirnya makan siang mereka selesai, dan Donghae mengajak Hyena mengobrol di ruang tengah. Itu benar-benar membuat Kibum kesal, "_Hyung_… Bummie mau keluar," ucap Kibum dan langsung keluar tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari Donghae.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan kecil di taman dekat rumahnya, dia memilih menyendiri daripada melihat hal yang benar-benar tidak ingin dia lihat. "Kenapa _hyung_ mencintainya, bukan aku?" desahnya saat sudah duduk di kursi taman. "Aku mencintaimu _hyung_, sangat mencintaimu. Kenapa _hyung_ tidak bisa mencintaiku."

Air matanya mengalir seketika, dia merasa dia sangat aneh sekarang. Kenapa dia bisa mencintai _hyung_nya sendiri, ya, meskipun mereka bukan saudara kandung. Dan yang lebih aneh, kenapa dia bisa mencintai seorang _namja_. "Tapi aku mencintaimu _hyung_, sungguh…" ucapnya dalam isakannya.

"Kamu mencintainya?"

Kibum terkejut mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya. Dia menoleh dan melihat seorang _yeoja_ berdiri di sana, Hyena. Dilihatnya Hyena berjalan mendekatinya hingga kini Hyena duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku sudah tahu kamu mencintai Donghae, bukan sebagai seorang _dongsaeng_ yang mencintai _hyung_nya, tapi lebih."

Hyena menghentikan kata-katanya dan menatap Kibum yang terlihat sedikit bingung, "Aku tahu Bummie…"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

"Baiklah… Kibum… aku tahu kamu mencintai Donghae, dan aku sudah lama tahu itu," kembali Hyena menghentikan kata-katanya dan kembali menatap mata Kibum lebih dalam. "Aku pikir ini aneh, karena kalian berdua _namja_, tapi… apa yang bisa kita lakukan kalau cinta itu sudah tumbuh."

Kibum menatap Hyena tanpa kedip, apa sebenarnya yang ingin dibicarakan wanita ini?

"Kamu tidak perlu cemburu padaku, aku bukan _yeojachingu_ Donghae, kami hanya berpura-pura."

"Apa maksudmu, bukankah kemarin Donghae _hyung_ bilang kalian sudah berpacaran selama satu tahun?"

"Memang… kami sudah berpacaran selama satu tahun, tapi itu hanya untuk menutupi perasaan Donghae. Dia tidak mencintaiku, tidak pernah. Aku hanya menjadi orang yang membantunya untuk menutupi keanehannya."

Kibum masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Hyena.

"Dia mencintaimu Kibum… meskipun dia tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Dia mencintaimu lebih dari sekedar seorang _hyung_ kepada _dongsaeng_nya, sama sepertimu. Dia hanya tidak ingin orang lain tahu, terlebih kamu, karena dia merasa dia orang aneh karena mencintai seorang _namja_."

.

.

"_Hyung_…"

Kibum memanggil Donghae saat dia sudah masuk rumah, tapi dia tidak menemukan Donghae. Dia mencoba mencarinya di kamar tapi juga tidak menemukannya. "_Hyung_…" dia memanggilnya lagi. Kibum berniat keluar rumah untuk mencari Donghae, tapi tiba-tiba pintu rumahnya terbuka. Donghae berjalan masuk dan saat melihat Kibum dia langsung memeluknya.

"Kamu dari mana, _hyung_ mencarimu."

"_Mianhae Hyung_, _Hyung_ mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Tentu saja, dari tadi siang kamu keluar dan baru pulang sekarang," jawab Donghae, ya, karena sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam.

"_Mianhae_," ucap Kibum menyesal.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum berdiri mematung di depan pusara kedua orang tua angkatnya, ya, meskipun dia hanya mengenal _eomma_nya karena _appa_ Donghae sudah meninggal saat dia diadopsi.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kamu tidak mau menyapa _eomma_ dan _appa?_" tanya Donghae saat melihat Kibum hanya berdiri diam.

"Oh _ne_…" jawab Kibum dan segera duduk di sebelah Donghae, "_Annyeong Eomma_… _Appa_…"

Donghae merangkul pundak Kibum dan tersenyum, "_Eomma_… coba lihat, sekarang Bummie kecil _eomma_ sudah besar… _Appa_… _Appa_ juga bisa melihatnya kan?" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum di depan pusara orang tuanya itu.

"_Eomma_…"

Donghae menghentikan kata-katanya sesaat dan menarik nafas sedikit panjang, "_Eomma_… aku mencintai Kibum…" dia kembali menghentikan kata-katanya dan kembali menarik nafas, "Bukan sebagai seorang _hyung_, aku benar-benar mencintainya _Eomma_, aku harap _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ merestui kami."

"_Ne Eomma_… _Appa_…" ucap Kibum singkat, meminta restu yang sama kepada orang tuanya itu.

.

.

Kibum dan Donghae berjalan menyusuri jalan untuk pulang, mereka naik bis tadi. Donghae sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Kibum dengan sangat erat, dan Kibum hanya dapat membalasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bummie…"

"_Ne_…"

"_Mianhae_ karena selama ini _Hyung_ membohongimu, _Hyung_ hanya tidak yakin kalau kamu juga mencintai _Hyung_."

"_Aniya Hyung_, Bummie yang seharusnya minta maaf, karena Bummie pikir _Hyung_ tidak pernah mencintai Bummie…"

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kibum hangat. Diusapnya kepala Kibum sambil tersenyum. "_Saranghae_…" ucapnya yang membuat Kibum tersenyum. "Kenapa diam saja?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum melihat pipi Kibum yang merona merah.

"_Nado Hyung_…"

Donghae langsung memeluk tubuh Kibum dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

**E.N.D**

**Huwa… saya benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa saya membuat ini, **_**feel**_**nya benar-benar g' kerasa. Saya merasa ini aneh, banget malah… saya tidak sanggup membuatnya lebih panjang dari ini.**

**Ah, sudahlah… adakah yang bersedia memberikan reviewnya? ^^**


End file.
